Bakugan: The Final Stand
by Pikatwig
Summary: Tagiru Kuso, son of Dan Kuso, travels back in time to stop the Vexos from ruining the future. But he goes back further then he wanted... DanXMira, ShunXFabia, RenXZenet, LyncXAlice, OCXTaylor
1. Chapter 1: Idea

First and foremost, yes I am a fan of _Bakugan_. I watched the show from the get-go. But I stopped when I watched the Japanese version of the show, and I saw no more meaning to watch it, that was, before I learned there was a Season 2.

I'm currently _New __Vestroia_ on YouTube. So far I like it. And I wanted to make a Fan-Fic of the show. This should be cool. Also, I've never seen _Gundalian Invaders_ and _Mechtanium Surge_ and I'm not to sure if I will.

I don't own _Bakugan_, but I own some fan created characters.

* * *

Year, 2044

Bakugan City

"_Bakugan City, once the most known place on Earth. But, then the Earth was locked inside the Doom Dimension. Who did it, some evil Vestals. They overran the protectors, the Battle Brawlers, and then everything was sent to the Doom Dimension. Most of the Human Race has been enslaved by the Vestals, and the Bakugan, near extinct! I'm the last not slaved human left! Who am I, Tagiru Kuso, son of Dan Kuso!"_

* * *

Opening Sequence (_New Vestroia Intro_)

What are ya gonna do?  
The odds are stacked against you,  
Back against the wall,  
You gotta give it your all, a-a-a-a-a-a  
This is the final stand, a-a-a-a-a-a  
The powers in you hand!  
Two worlds collide,  
On the inside,  
You got to fight for what's right,  
Before it's gone,  
gone, gone...  
This is BAKUGAN!

* * *

Tagiru's POV

Me and my partner sneak through what remains of the city. We run through it. Then we arrive at our secret base of operations.

"Gauntlet, check. Bag, check. Cards, check. BakuBraclet, check. Bakugan, check!" I say to myself, then my Guardian Bakugan rolls up to me.

"This is a hug risk going back in time. You sure you wanna do this Tagiru?" Penguitar asks me. I give him a look and say "This is the only way to save mom, dad, the Battle Brawlers and everything! So, yeah, I'm sure I wanna do this!"

"You're one tough nut to crack, let's go!" Penguitar tells me flipping back into sphere mode. I grab him, look around real quick, then mutter "Let's do it to it!"

* * *

Normal POV

Tagiru manages to get into the city before an explosion occurs from a distance. "The last Battle Brawler standing! Or should I have said, the last Battle Brawler alive?! But not for long!" a voice mockingly says. He looks up to see Shadow Prove, one of the Vexos.

We both yell "Gauntlet, Power Strike!" and the battle starts.

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan BRAWL!" then he toss his Bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan STAND! Darkus Hammersaur!"

_Darkus Hammersaur 400Gs._

'Which one? Got it!'

"Bakugan Brawl!" Tagiru yells tossing his Bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan Stand! Icious Venoclaw!"

_Icious Venoclaw 800Gs._

"Oh sure. Just because you're 400Gs higher then me, makes you think you're gonna win? Huh? Well no you are not! Bakugan BRAWL! Baku Sky Raider JUMP! Darkus Hades.20!"

_Darkus Hades.20 400Gs. Total: 800Gs._

"GATE CARD OPEN! Darkus Reactor!"

_Hades.20 and Hammersaur plus 400Gs._

"Say goodbye to your Venoclaw!"

* * *

Tagiru's POV

Okay, let's see. He's 100Gs short. Then it's time. I pull out a cylinder shaped Bakugan. "Trapugan Brawl!"

He lands on the field. "Trapugan Stand! Icious PolBare!"

_Trapugan has entered the field. PolBare 400Gs. Venoclaw and PolBare 1200Gs._

"A Trapugan! Didn't see that coming. But I have one too! Trapugan BRAWL!" he tells me sending a cubed shapedTrapugan to the field.

"Darkus Fortress STAND!"

_New Trapugan has entered field._

"Looks like we're even you idiot. But not for long! Bakugan Brawl!" I toss another Bakugan onto the field.

"Bakugan Stand. Icious Laserman!"

_Laserman 370Gs. Combined total: 1570Gs._

"No matter time for me to start brawling! Double Ability ACTIVATE!"

_Ability Cards Set._

"Photon Rain plus Proton Mars!"

_Laserman, PolBare, Venoclaw minus 200Gs. Fortress, Hades.20, Hammersaur plus 200Gs._

"You're Toast!"

I think for a second and then I pull out an ability card. "This'll stop you in your tracks! Ability Card Activate!"

_Ability Card Set._

"Icious Defender!"

PolBare creates a shield around himself, Laserman and Venoclaw stopping Fortress' attack. "Great job! So you know, PolBare's Icious Defender Ability Card, will stop the enemies Ability Cards dead, and you will be forced to send in a new Bakugan on the next turn!"

_Laserman, PolBare, Venoclaw plus 200Gs. Fortress, Hade.20, Hammersaur minus 200Gs._

"I HATE YOU! Last one! Bakugan BRAWL!"

"Bakugan STAND! Destroy them Darkus Aranaut!"

_Darkus Aranaut 900Gs. Combined G Power of Shadow Prove's Bakugan 1900Gs._

(Background song: Dreams of an Absolution by Lee Brotherton)

"Ready bud!" I ask Penguitar. "I'm ready!"

I pull my goggles over my eyes and grab Penguitar. "Bakugan! BRAWL!"

Penguitar then lands with my other Bakugan. "Penguitar, Stand!"

Then my partner Bakugan, gifted to me by my father when I was five years old, stands. He's pretty awesome. He's a giant penguin, where the areas that are black typically are cyan, there's a strap along his chest leading to a guitar he has. "Oh boy it feels great to be in battle against the Vexos for the final time, okay guys, let's do this! Partner!"

"I'm on it! Quadruple Ability Activate!"

_Ability Cards Set._

"Leap Sting plus Treasure Ice Hail plus Polar Explosion plus Pengeuin-Guitar Smash!"

Laserman begins to fire his lasers at Shadow's Bakugan. Fallowed by a hail like attack from Venoclaw. With PolBare launching an ice breath and Penguitar sliding on his belly and he jumps up in the air, ready for the signal!

"NO! Ability-"

"Shut up! PolBare's Polar Explosion blocks all Ability Cards from the opposing side!" I yell. Then all of the attacks, save for Penguitar's land! Sending all of Shadow's Bakugan back to him, all but Hades.20!

"Now Penguitar!"

Penguitar then charges down with his frozen guitar and strikes Hades.20 sending him back into sphere form and leaving me the winner. All of my Bakugan fly back into my hand.

(Stop playing Dreams of an Absolution)

* * *

Me and Penguitar arrive at what was the Battle Brawlers old HQ. We run around and arrive in the main room, with the last bit of technology me and Penguitar can use.

"Okay. I'll set up the coordinates." Penguitar tells me. He begins to punch in some things on a keyboard, and I walk over to a small picture. Showing me, with all the other Battle Brawlers. Gunz, Reptak, Marucho, Tristar, Uncle Shun, Jaakor, Alice, Mega Hydranoid, Emerald, Hawktor, Spectra, MetalHelios, Lync, ShockBird, Mira, Roxtor, Fusion Drago and my Dad, Dan Kuso. Leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

* * *

_4 years prior_

"_Gate Card SET!" Zenoheld yelled, as he pulled out a Bakugan._

"_Bakugan BRAWL! Baku Sky Raider Jump!"_

_Then am evil-knight like Bakugan landed on Zenoheld's Gate Card. He's a shredded like body, with dark wings, on his chest appears to be two more eyes, and then a small head with hair._

"_Good to see you again Drago!" Betadron said._

"_A Nonet Bakugan?" Drago said in shock. After all he and Dan got rid of the Nonet Bakugan with the help of their Mechotgan Destroyer._

"_Well Zenoheld here is my master now! And I'll destroy you both!" Betadron told Dan and Drago. _

"_Ready Drago!?"_

"_You bet!"_

_Dan grabbed Drago and threw him onto the Battle field. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider Jump! Go get them Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!"_

_Drago appeared on the Battle field, he had four wings, an armored body, no tail, and on his head were three horns. Also on part of his chest is a diamond symbol to represent the connection he had with the Perfect Core._

"_Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider Jump! Go Haos Reptak." Gunz yelled as he sent his Bakugan onto the Battle field._

_Another machine like Bakugan appears. He has two gun turrets on his arms and is a tall Bakugan. Reptak, a brief Partner of Dad._

"_Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider Jump!" Shun yelled sent in his Bakugan. "Go Ventus Jaakor!" a machine ninja Bakugan takes the field. _

"_Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Marucho_ _said throwing his partner onto the field. "Go and get them Tristar!"_

_Then Marucho's partner appeared, Infinity Tristar. Who's body is purely made of water with a few blue lily-pads on his body and a blue mushroom for a head. And is a funny talker, he's a cool dude with something of a 'tude._

"_Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider Jump!" Spectra yelled as sent in his Bakugan. Metitan MetalHelios! "Arise Metitan MetalHelios!"_

_A metal dragon appeared, one with one metal eye, most of the rest of his body is metal and had some processors to process battle data._

"_Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Emerald yelled. "Go for it Treetress Hawktor!" _

_A bird-ninja like Bakugan took the field._

"_Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider Jump! Okay Thundira ShockBird, let's show them what evolution can do!" Lync yelled, as a blue-yellow bird appeared._

"_Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Roxtor!" Mira yelled as she sent in her partner. It's something of a scorpion/spider mix._

_Alice pulls out her Bakugan and sends it in. "Bakugan Brawl!" the sphere arrived at the Gate Card. "Baku Sky Raider Jump! Let's go Darkus Mega Hydranoid!"_

_Then a huge six-headed Bakugan took the field!_

_I sent in Penguitar. And the battle began! Things went good for the Battle Brawlers, before Zenoheld brought out a revived Mechtavius Destroyer!_

_My dad and Drago summoned Dragonoid Destroyer, but both were taken to a place called the "Doom Dimension"._

_Then everything began to be souped up into the Doom Dimension, but my Dad used a Perfect Core Ability Card to save me and Penguitar._

* * *

"Hey Tagiru. We're ready to go!" Penguitar tells me. I put the picture in my bag, but then there's a burst of smoke! The Vexos show up!

I grab Penguitar, I hear a "thud" sound, but me and Penguitar make it into the portal!

* * *

After a moment, me and Penguitar arrive at some desert like area. We look around.

"So where are we?" I ask myself.

Penguitar says "I don't kno- oh wait, you were talking to yourself, weren't you?"

"Yep."

I look at my BakuBraclet to check the year.

"Um, Penguitar, we didn't go back to 2040! We went back to 2009!" I yell!

* * *

That was a great start! I hope this'll be popular.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2: The past

I need to get back to work on this, I've just got back to school and I've just been busy with tons of other projects, I hope I can get this on it's way.

Also note, despite this being an adaptation of Bakugan's second season, not all of the show will be adapted. Some episodes will be cut, some will have scenes cut, and yeah. Also, most of it is kind told from Tagiru's POV.

I don't own _Bakugan_, but I own some fan created characters.

* * *

Year, 2044

Bakugan City

"_Bakugan City, once the most known place on Earth. But, then the Earth was locked inside the Doom Dimension. Who did it, some evil Vestals. They overran the protectors, the Battle Brawlers, and then everything was sent to the Doom Dimension. Most of the Human Race has been enslaved by the Vestals, and the Bakugan, near extinct! I'm the last not slaved human left! Who am I, Tagiru Kuso, son of Dan Kuso!"_

* * *

Opening Sequence (_New Vestroia Intro_)

What are ya gonna do?  
The odds are stacked against you,  
Back against the wall,  
You gotta give it your all, a-a-a-a-a-a  
This is the final stand, a-a-a-a-a-a  
The powers in you hand!  
Two worlds collide,  
On the inside,  
You got to fight for what's right,  
Before it's gone,  
gone, gone...  
This is BAKUGAN!

* * *

Tagiru's POV

Me and my partner look around the area, it's not Earth for sure. "Hmm, where do you think we are?" Penguitar asks me.

"Dude, I think we're in New Vestroia!" I tell Penguitar, and we begin to run around the area, and we soon see some kind of battle going on, then we see a Bakugan getting it's butt kicked by Shadow Prove! "What the heck?" I say, confused.

We then look over to see the Bakugan he's fighting! "It's Hydranoid! We gotta save him!" I yell, pulling out my Gauntlet. "Gauntlet, Power Strike!" I yell, and then a cyan light flashes from it, and I'm able to look at the fight.

"Let's go buddy!"

"You got it!"

I grab Penguitar and toss him in! "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Icious Penguitar!" I yell as Penguitar is sent into the field!

"Ability Activate! Icious Defend Storm!"

An ice barrier is put up around both Hydranoid and Penguitar, and it sends all of the Bakugan back to their owners in sphere form, I manage to get Hydranoid and make a run for it!

* * *

About an hour later

I'm panting and out of breath, I manage to run at least two miles. I'm a great runner, just not THAT great. I look down at Hydranoid, and then I take a look at the day that today is.

"_March 29__th__ 2009_"

"Wait a sec, March 29th, 2009, OH NO!" I yell, Penguitar lands on my shoulder and we both look at each-other. "Just great! Thanks to us, New Vestroia is doomed!"

Hydranoid gives me a confused look and asks "What do you mean?"

Both me and Penguitar exchange a glance, "Ah well, already ruined the past!"

So I began to explain about the future to Hydranoid, and about the fact that he, in a way, was the one who created the Bakugan Battle Brawler Resistance, and that without him, the Resistance will never form, the Dimension Controllers will never be destroyed, and thus, New Vestroia is doomed!

"Hmm, well that is a problem, and it's to bad you didn't arrive sooner, because Gorem was taken." Hydranoid says. Then a lightbulb goes on in my head. I pull out my BakuBraclet and press a few buttons. "Hovergear activate!"

Then a cyan hoverboard appeared out of thin air, I grabbed the Bakugan and zipped off at a high speed, and arrived close to the place where the Six Fighting Bakugan (AKA the Bakugan who belonged to the Original Battle Brawlers) were turned into golden statues, I manage to knock out some guy and steal his dumb looking goggles, hid my own, and get his lab coat on and rush into the place.

"Okay, the Gorem will be turned into a statue tonight!" one of the scientists says. Then after cutting some wires the power goes out and I mess with even more wires to shut the machine off. "Um sorry, but the powers out and the machine has many wires ruined, it'll take some time to fix, sorry." I tell them.

They look at me in disbelief about the machine's wires being tampered, and they check and huge amount of smoke is let out, there's a huge amount of groans and moans, and I use that time to sneak out and wait until the time is right to show my face again...

* * *

I know this chapter was rather short and you waited long enough, I've just been kind busy. But don't worry this story will be updated when it can be.


End file.
